Question: How many significant figures does $04.0752565$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{4.0752565}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{4.0752565}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.